


Be A Good Banana

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: The Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Sexual Content, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's your fault we ended up in this position!"</i></p><p>[AU ending of 'Goin' Bananas']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Banana

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a complete AU of the events that take place at the ending of ['Goin' Bananas'](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Suite_Life_on_Deck_episodes#ep28), in that the twins kiss and London doesn't discover her talent for calligraphy.
> 
> **Episode overview (for those how haven't seen it and are too lazy to click on the above link for a proper summary of the eppie):** In the actual episode, Zack is accused of having a banana phobia because of a paragraph slipped into the essay he stole from his brother (and turned in under his own name). And London has all her texting machines (cells, PDAs, etc) taken from her and Bailey tries to help her find a way to control her now twitchy fingers.

"It's your fault we ended up in this position!"

"As if I haven't heard that a dozen times before!" Zack shouted back.

The twins paused, heaving from their struggle, as they felt very exposed and vulnerable to each other, forget that Mr. Blanket was peering at them almost manically through his current good eye.

"I'm sorry," Cody mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Zack sighed and reached up to brush his brother's hair out of his eyes.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Mr. Blanket piped up. "Because my laptop went on the fritz last week and I haven't seen any boy on... You know what? Forget it."

The clearly insane psychologist turned, almost hesistant in his actions, and left the room. Exchanging identical looks of discomfort, Zack shivered.

"Does he make you shiver as much as he makes me shiver?"

A smile touched Cody's lips as bent over his pinned brother. "No one makes me shiver like you do."

Grinning goofily, Zack tried to bend upward to catch his twin's lips but quickly realized it was going to be impossible. "I can't kiss you if you're gonna be wearing the banana getup."

"I thought we just apologized for jumping down each other's throats for our crude statements?"

"Idiot. It's because of the banana costume! I can't reach you!"

"Oh!"

Cody struggled to his feet and pulled the zipper of his costume down and struggled for a moment to get out of the banana attire. His brother stood by, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Exasperated when he was finally free, Cody glared at Zack.

"You could've helped."

"But you're so cute when you're struggling."

Blushing lightly, Cody crossed his arms. "No I am not."

Zack rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he maneuvered about so he stood behind his brother. Before Cody realized his twin was up to no good - because honestly, when was he ever? - Zack had one arm around Cody's waist and the other across his chest, holding him tight to the mischievous twin's body. Strugging, the brainier twin tried to get away but Zack was stronger and he was cheating by pinching Cody's nipple through his shirt until the other boy calmed down.

"So cute," Zack teased and licked the outer rim of Cody's ear.

"Shut up and let me go. What if someone comes by and sees us?"

"Class is out for the day and no one bothers coming near this place unless they forgot something."

Zack's hands were busy undoing Cody's zipper even as panicking hands tried to slap them away.

"Be a good banana and relax."

"Zac...!"

Cody's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let his head roll back onto his brother's shoulder as Zack stroked him. Neither noticed Mr. Blanket at the other side of the glass door, whom had forgotten to tell Zack that he had deemed him cure of his phobia.

***

_Elsewhere..._

"I think I know a good use for your twitchy fingers," Bailey said, dragging London into their room.

"Hopefully something that includes something sparkly because I am so tired from staring at all those dusty books in the library."

Bailey, tired of her multiple failed attempts to help the young heiress, shoved London on the bed, eliciting a squeak from the girl and pounced on her.

"What are you planning to do?" London asked, truely confused.

"Shutting you up for a little while."

Lips pressed against lips and for once, silence befell a room that both Bailey and London were occupying.

**-End-**


End file.
